The concepts of divorced parents and blended families are commonplace today. As are hectic schedules for both children and their parents. Trying to coordinate such hectic schedules among blended families is often quite difficult. Each family has to attempt to make their plans while respecting the interests of former spouses and the needs of other blended households. The common result, however, is scheduling mishaps due to poor communication. The inability to communicate effectively among former spouses further often results in conflicts that create more stress for everyone involved, both parents and children.
In a world awash in communication technology with virtually everyone having Internet access, there is a need for a web site that enables communicating, scheduling and sharing information with a former spouse that would help remove the stress from all involved lives. The site should be designed for separate households and built with features to accommodate families that live apart. The site should enable managing, scheduling, and sharing information cooperatively and efficiently about shared children in a non-verbal manner.